Assemblies for mounting panels of glass or other material in an opening in a door frame are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,543 and 3,903,669, the latter being assigned to the assignee of the present application. In both patents a pair of molding members are used, each of which is provided with spaced sockets around its inner surface to receive connecting pins that extend between the molding members.
Although the pin and socket connectors may also support the panel mounted in the door frame, their primary function is to interconnect the molding members, and generally some provision is made for separate support for the panel. Regardless of this, the molded connectors are of course fixed, and even if they are relied upon for panel support there is no provision for adjusting the position of the panels in the door frame opening.
Additionally, some difficulty may be experienced with pin and socket type connectors as a result of temperature induced dimensional variations, which can result in damage to the connectors and the door assembly.